Violet Rose
by crystal69
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama untuk kedua kalinya padamu?"  Shiho langsung membalikkan padanya dan dilihatnya Kaito menatap lurus padanya.
1. Chapter 1

Hola-hola..

Jangan pikir saya akan meninggalkan Fic aneh ini, karena arwahku tidak akan tenang di alam sana jika ada yang tidak tuntas. Fic ini kemungkinan besar bakal sulit di cerna karna pas ngarang mata uda 5watt. Eh, eh.. Ternyata Fic saya emang kaku banget deh.. Tapi ga tahu ngatasinnya gimana.. Happy Reading deh..

Ada perubahan.. Kemarin di ch 1 di bilang masi sekolah, ralat deh jadi kuliah...

Disclaimer : Nyerah deh, DC tetap milik kakek Gosho.

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, typo, aneh.

* * *

Chapter 2

"hngg.. hangat." Kata seorang pria yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya di atas sebuah sofa.

'selimut?'

"Haibara!" teriaknya dalam rumah itu, tapi tak ada yang membalasnya.. "Mungkin dia sudah berangkat kerja.. Pasti dia yang menyelimutiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung memukuli kepalanya. "Arrggh… Apa yang barusan kukatakan! Aku kan sudah punya Ran…"

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tiba-tiba dia tersadar akan bunyi jam yang berdetik seakan sedang mengancamnya, pukul 09.00.. Refleks dia langsung berteriak dan menyumpahi Shiho, "Haibara sialan. Kenapa tadi dia bukannya membangunkan ku, tapi malah menyelimutiku sampai aku terlelap begitu lama?"

Cepat-cepat dia langsung kabur kerumahnya karena satu jam lagi dia ada mata kuliah. Detektif yang baik tentunya tidak akan bolos di hari kedua kuliah.

Dia langsung mandi, mengganti pakaian, dan melesat ke kampusnya secepat cahaya! (A/N: loh? Kok kayak tsubasa aja? ==")

Berhubung karena Ran dan Shinichi sudah berada di universitas berbeda jadi Shinichi harus berangkat ke sendiri..

Dalam waktu yang sangat cepat Shinichi langsung sampai di kelas kuliahnyanya, di fakultas Psikologi Kriminal dan tentu saja sang dosen belum masuk…

Shinichi yang berkeringat kecapekan langsung tertuntuk di meja kuliahnya, dan semua mata wanita langsung tertuju padanya dengan mata berbentuk hati seakan Belieber melihat Justin Bieber..

Tiba-tiba seseorang langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya, mata Shinichi langsung terbelalak melihatnya.. Tanya kenapa? Karena ada seorang pria yang seperti duplikat dirinya duduk disampingnya.

"Hai, namaku Kaito Kuroba. Salam kenal"

Shinichi langsung tersadar, dan menjawab nya.

"Ah, Namaku Shinichi Kudo."

"Tentu saja aku sudah tau itu, tuan detektif dari timur."

"Aku tidak melihatmu saat hari pertama kemarin Kuroba." Katanya seakan mengintrogasi, ntah kenapa insting detektif Shinichi bekerja.

"Oh itu. Aku datang terlambat, jadi dari pada aku terlambat di hari pertama lebih baik aku tidak usah datang saja sekalian. Itu kan sangat memalukan."

"Kau ini nekat sekali hari pertama tidak datang." Katanya, padahal dalam hatinya Shinichi berniat akan mengikuti Kaito saat pulang nanti untuk memastikan kecurigaannya.

"Oh, ya? Rencananya jam mata kuliah terakhir aku tidak akan ikut."

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi tidak percaya kalau rencananya akan gagal

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

Belum selesai mereka mengobrol, sang dosen langsung datang dan dimulai lah mata kuliah. Seperti yang telah di katakan kaito langsung menghilang saat jam mata kuliah terakhir. Meninggalkan Shinichi dengan tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

'Orang itu pasti sangat berharga untuknya' batin Shinichi

**SHIHO's POV**

Baiklah aku sudah sampai ditempatku bekerja. Aku memasuki laboratorium, sekarang mari memulai kerja.. Aku melanjutkan semua proyek ku. Tak terasa ternyata aku sudah bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Dan yang tersisa di laboratorium hanya aku. Saat aku mulai membereskan pekerjaanku tak sengaja tanganku menumpahkan sebuah larutan ke dalam larutan lain, sekitarku langsung dipenuhi oleh kabut ungu. Secepat mungkin aku langsung membereskan semuanya…

Ah ya, Ungu… Mawar yang diberikan pencuri itu juga berwarna ungu. "Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku adalah Haibara ya?" gumamku pelan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat membuatku terkejut..

Aku langsung membalikkan tubuh dan kudapti sesosok pria berpakaian serba putih memainkan tabung kaca dan sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"KID!" seruku.

"Opps, pelan-pelan nona. Kalau yang lain mendengarnya aku bisa repot."

"kau repot itu bukan urusanku kan?" jawabku dengan nada sarkastik

"Shiho jangan dingin begitu."

"Miyano, panggil aku MIYANO. Apa mau mu?"

"Tentu saja menjemput sang putri. Seorang pangeran harus menjemput tuan putri setiap hari"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak akan pulang dengan seorang yang tidak jelas sepertimu."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu sampai nanti.." katanya dengan muka lesu

Dalam sekejap Kid langsung menghilang, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Oh, hei! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Bersalah? NO!

Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat dan melanjutkan acara beres-beres ku.

Saat aku keluar aku melihat seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Kudo, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan auranya. Dia bukan Kudo. Aku langsung menatap curiga pria itu, dan lihat dia berbicara padaku..

"Kau lama sekali Shiho."

Aku tidak mengenal suara itu, tapi aku mengenal aura itu. siapa dia?

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku? Kaito Kuroba, Pencuri."

"Kid?"

"Sssst, jangan keras-keras! Ini rahasia."

"Kenapa kau membuka penyamaranmu di depanku?" Aku semakin curiga.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau jalan dengan orang yang tidak jelas, makanya-"

"Menampilkan wujud asli dan memberitahuku nama aslimu bukan berarti kau sudah menjadi 'orang jelas' bagiku."

"Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan lebih saat pulang."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, aku bahkan telah bolos dari kuliahku." Katanya tersenyum menarik lenganku.

Hebatnya dia sukses membuat pipiku berwarna merah. Aku langsung menjawabnya sambil berusaha membuat pipiku kembali normal.

"A-Aku kan belum bilang iya."

Dia hanya tersenyum. Dan pipiku kembali memerah. Kenapa ini?

Saat dijalan dia mulai menjelaskan tentang dirinya, aku juga disuruh tutup mulut untuk tidak membongkar jati dirinya bahkan kepada Kudo ataupun sekedar memanggilnya KID. Anehnya aku malah mengangguk setuju. 'Jangan-jangan aku di hipnotis?' pikirku. Dia juga menceritakan kalau Dia satu kelas kuliah dengan Kudo.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kid maksudku Kaito terhenti aku melihatnya kemudian aku melihat ke arah matanya tertuju.

" Kudo!" seruku

"Kalian saling kenal, Miyano?" tanyanya padaku walaupun matanya masih tertuju sangat tajam pada Kaito.

"Ah.. itu." Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tapi kenapa harus bingung? Apa aku takut Kudo marah?

"Shiho, itu sepupuku. Aku baru tahu kalau dia anak paman Atsushi." Kata Kaito seakan mengetahui kepanikanku.

"Benarkah, kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Miyano punya sepupu?"

"Tentu saja, kami baru saja bertemu tadi."

"Jadi dia yang kau maksud tadi?" Kata Kudo dengan nada introgasi.

Aku yang sudah tahu kalau arah pembicaraan ini akan kacau, ya karena Kudo bukan orang yang bisa menahan rasa curiga.

"Kau ini kenapa Kudo?" tanyaku dengan tatapan jangan-ikut-campur!

"Ah, tidak. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu reuni kalian." Ucapnya dengan nada terpaksa sambil pergi kerumahnya.

**NORMAL's POV**

Shinichi akhirnya pergi dan tinggal lah Kaito dan Shiho berdua di depan rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Jadi kau tidak mengajak sepupumu ini untuk meminum secangkir kopi dirumahmu, eh?"

"Tidak akan."

"Seperti yang dapat di perkirakan, haha" katanya tertawa hambar

"Tadi kau bilang, kau tahu kalau aku Ai Haibara?" Ucapku tanpa memandangnya

"Ya, kita beberapa kali bertemu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberiku mawar ungu?"

Kaito terdiam. Shiho kemudian langsung meninggalkannya. Saat Shiho ingin membuka pintunya Kaito langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama untuk kedua kalinya padamu?"

Shiho langsung membalikkan padanya dan dilihatnya Kaito menatap lurus padanya. Kemudian seperti biasa Kaito menghilang dengan gumpalan asap pink.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu." Kata Shiho seraya memasuki rumahnya.

Shiho langsung merebahkan diri dikamarnya, dia langsung teringat kalu Shinichi tidak datang hari ini..  
'mungkin karena tadi ya?'.

'Ini semua karena pencuri itu, padahal dia hanya pencuri yang suka menipu dengan menyamar, masuk kerumahku, masuk ke laboratorium tanpa permisi, suka mengaku menjadi sepupuku, menarik tanganku tanpa persetujuan, dan memiliki senyum manis yang mampu membuatku melupakan Kudo dalam sekejap'. Tiba-tiba muka Shiho memerah. 'Arggh, sudahlah lupakan saja!'. Akhirnya Shiho memutuskan untuk segera mandi kemudian tidur.

**KAITO's POV**

Aku rasa aku akan disodori pertanyaan introgasi besok. Sebaiknya aku harus mengarangnya dari sekarang.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung melihat asistenku, Konosuke Jii…

"Kau kemana saja tuan muda? Nona Aoko mencarimu dari tadi."

"Aoko? Dia mencariku?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, besok aku ada mata kuliah." Jawabku datar

"Akhir-akhir ini anda seperti menjauh dari nona Aoko."

"Itu perasaan mu saja konosuke-san." Kataku seraya pergi

"Jangan-jangan anda jatuh cinta pada wanita lain"

Bruuuk! Aku tidak sengaja menabrak tembok…

"Aduh… Sakit sekali"

"Hmm, berarti memang benar."

"Hei, aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain itukan bukan urusanmu"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, semenjak Toichi-san pergi"

"Terserahmu sajalah." Aku langsung meninggalkan kakek tua itu dan Happy Sleeping! (A/N: pas banget aku ngerjainnya tengah malam).

**NORMAL's POV**

Akhirnya 3 hari berlalu begitu saja. Kaito tidak menjumpai Shiho, dia juga tidak berbicara dengan Shinichi. Perasaan Segan kah? Sampai suatu hari (kayak dongeng aja) di Kelas..

"Kuroba!"

"Kudo? Soal hari itu-"

"ah iya, maafkan aku soal kemarin."

'Si sombong Kudo meminta maaf?' pikir Kaito yang hampir saja disuarakan olehnya.

"Oh, itu tidak apa-apa." Kata Kaito kegirangan karena melihat pemadangan langka.

"Kau akan menemui Miyano hari ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tentu saja aku tidak akan membolos hari ini. Kau juga?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku ada kencan dengan pacarku, Ran"

"Kau punya pacar? Ku pikir kau menyukai 'sepupu'ku? Katanya dengan nada menyindir

"Err.. tentu saja tidak, aku kan pria setia."

"Benarkah?"

Shinichi kelabakan, untung saja Dosennya segera masuk.

Melihat tingkah teman skaligus rivalnya itu Kaito hanya tersenyum. (A/N: Padahal hatinya uda keiris loh.. xDD)

**SHIHO's POV**

Sudah waktunya pulang, aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan pintu luar tempatku bekerja..

"Hmm, kemana dia?" Tunggu dulu kenapa aku mencari? Apa karena kata-kata "Seorang pangeran harus menjemput tuan putri setiap hari"?

"Cih, Kudo yang berjanji untuk menjagaku selamanya saja tidak terlalu aku pedulikan,apa lagi kata-katanya.." ucapku, kemudian berjalan pulang.

Saat aku di depan rumah aku melihat seseorang tertidur didepan pintuku, ntah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa senang. Lalu aku menghampirinya dan mendekatkan wajahku ketelinganya.

"PENCURI!" teriakku dan otomatis manusia itu terbangun kelabakan.

"Mana pencurinya?" ucapnya kaget padaku

"Pencurinya ya kau sendiri, baka."

"Kau membuat telingaku pekak Shiho!"

"benarkah? Hmm, kupikir kau tidak akan berani muncul dihadapanku lagi.."

"Pasti tadi kau mencari-cariku ya? Haha.. Sayangnya aku tidak mungkin bolos jam terakhir setiap harinya."

"Aku tidak- tidak mencarimu.."

"Wah, aku terlalu banyak berharap sepertinya.."

'pencuri bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku bilang tidak tidak mencari.' Pikirku.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"menjemput tuan putri."

"terlambat, aku sudah sampai dirumah"

"Wah begitu ya, kalau begitu tujuan keduaku saja.."

"Apa?"

"Mengajakmu kecan ke Tropical land hari sabtu besok jam 6 sore."

"Aku tidak mau ikut. Aku mau istirahat, 1 minggu ini aku sudah capek."

"Ayolah bukannya justru semakin cocok kalau begitu? Jangan sampai aku datang mencurimu."

"Itu bukan ajakan namanya!"

"haha, Orang yang kau sukai sedang berkencan loh."

"Hah?"

"Kudo, jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu.. Soal mawar ungu itu lupakan saja."

**BLUSSSH! **Dia berubah menjadi sosok KID.

"Bye! Shiho-chan!"

**BLUSSH! **Asap pink muncul lagi

Hmm, dia kabur lagi.. Apa-apaan dia itu membawa nama Kudo.. aku langsung masuk kerumah, menunggu profesor yang akan segera datang.

**NORMAL's POV**

'Apa aku sebegitu bodohnya ya menyukai wanita berhati es yang tidak mungkin menyukaiku…' gumam Kaito

'Ah sudahlah, saatnya mencari Shinichi dan sedikit mengganggu kencannya dengan Mouri.'

-di sebuah restoran di tropical land-

"Selamat Malam Tuan, ini Bon pesanan anda." Kata pelayan restoran itu

"Terima kasih" kata Shinichi dan Ran.

Shinichi langsung membaca kertas itu, dibalik kertas Bon itu ternyata ada tulisan.

"Hahaha, ternyata Pencuri itu tetap pecundang yang tidak dapat mengundang tamu secara langsung" kata Shinichi

"Kau kenapa Shinichi?"

"Aku mendapat undangan Ran, dari Lupin zaman Heisei."

_-Datanglah ketempat kencan pertama mu di timur dari bumi yang berputar saat bola berada di atas bola-_

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola-hola..

Jangan pikir saya akan meninggalkan Fic aneh ini, karena arwahku tidak akan tenang di alam sana jika ada yang tidak tuntas. Fic ini kemungkinan besar bakal sulit di cerna karna pas ngarang mata uda 5watt. Eh, eh.. Ternyata Fic saya emang kaku banget deh.. Tapi ga tahu ngatasinnya gimana.. Happy Reading deh..

Ada perubahan.. Kemarin di ch 1 di bilang masi sekolah, ralat deh jadi kuliah...

Disclaimer : Nyerah deh, DC tetap milik kakek Gosho.

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, typo, aneh.

* * *

Chapter 2

"hngg.. hangat." Kata seorang pria yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya di atas sebuah sofa.

'selimut?'

"Haibara!" teriaknya dalam rumah itu, tapi tak ada yang membalasnya.. "Mungkin dia sudah berangkat kerja.. Pasti dia yang menyelimutiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung memukuli kepalanya. "Arrggh… Apa yang barusan kukatakan! Aku kan sudah punya Ran…"

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tiba-tiba dia tersadar akan bunyi jam yang berdetik seakan sedang mengancamnya, pukul 09.00.. Refleks dia langsung berteriak dan menyumpahi Shiho, "Haibara sialan. Kenapa tadi dia bukannya membangunkan ku, tapi malah menyelimutiku sampai aku terlelap begitu lama?"

Cepat-cepat dia langsung kabur kerumahnya karena satu jam lagi dia ada mata kuliah. Detektif yang baik tentunya tidak akan bolos di hari kedua kuliah.

Dia langsung mandi, mengganti pakaian, dan melesat ke kampusnya secepat cahaya! (A/N: loh? Kok kayak tsubasa aja? ==")

Berhubung karena Ran dan Shinichi sudah berada di universitas berbeda jadi Shinichi harus berangkat ke sendiri..

Dalam waktu yang sangat cepat Shinichi langsung sampai di kelas kuliahnyanya, di fakultas Psikologi Kriminal dan tentu saja sang dosen belum masuk…

Shinichi yang berkeringat kecapekan langsung tertuntuk di meja kuliahnya, dan semua mata wanita langsung tertuju padanya dengan mata berbentuk hati seakan Belieber melihat Justin Bieber..

Tiba-tiba seseorang langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya, mata Shinichi langsung terbelalak melihatnya.. Tanya kenapa? Karena ada seorang pria yang seperti duplikat dirinya duduk disampingnya.

"Hai, namaku Kaito Kuroba. Salam kenal"

Shinichi langsung tersadar, dan menjawab nya.

"Ah, Namaku Shinichi Kudo."

"Tentu saja aku sudah tau itu, tuan detektif dari timur."

"Aku tidak melihatmu saat hari pertama kemarin Kuroba." Katanya seakan mengintrogasi, ntah kenapa insting detektif Shinichi bekerja.

"Oh itu. Aku datang terlambat, jadi dari pada aku terlambat di hari pertama lebih baik aku tidak usah datang saja sekalian. Itu kan sangat memalukan."

"Kau ini nekat sekali hari pertama tidak datang." Katanya, padahal dalam hatinya Shinichi berniat akan mengikuti Kaito saat pulang nanti untuk memastikan kecurigaannya.

"Oh, ya? Rencananya jam mata kuliah terakhir aku tidak akan ikut."

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi tidak percaya kalau rencananya akan gagal

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

Belum selesai mereka mengobrol, sang dosen langsung datang dan dimulai lah mata kuliah. Seperti yang telah di katakan kaito langsung menghilang saat jam mata kuliah terakhir. Meninggalkan Shinichi dengan tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

'Orang itu pasti sangat berharga untuknya' batin Shinichi

**SHIHO's POV**

Baiklah aku sudah sampai ditempatku bekerja. Aku memasuki laboratorium, sekarang mari memulai kerja.. Aku melanjutkan semua proyek ku. Tak terasa ternyata aku sudah bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Dan yang tersisa di laboratorium hanya aku. Saat aku mulai membereskan pekerjaanku tak sengaja tanganku menumpahkan sebuah larutan ke dalam larutan lain, sekitarku langsung dipenuhi oleh kabut ungu. Secepat mungkin aku langsung membereskan semuanya…

Ah ya, Ungu… Mawar yang diberikan pencuri itu juga berwarna ungu. "Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku adalah Haibara ya?" gumamku pelan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat membuatku terkejut..

Aku langsung membalikkan tubuh dan kudapti sesosok pria berpakaian serba putih memainkan tabung kaca dan sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"KID!" seruku.

"Opps, pelan-pelan nona. Kalau yang lain mendengarnya aku bisa repot."

"kau repot itu bukan urusanku kan?" jawabku dengan nada sarkastik

"Shiho jangan dingin begitu."

"Miyano, panggil aku MIYANO. Apa mau mu?"

"Tentu saja menjemput sang putri. Seorang pangeran harus menjemput tuan putri setiap hari"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak akan pulang dengan seorang yang tidak jelas sepertimu."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu sampai nanti.." katanya dengan muka lesu

Dalam sekejap Kid langsung menghilang, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Oh, hei! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Bersalah? NO!

Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat dan melanjutkan acara beres-beres ku.

Saat aku keluar aku melihat seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Kudo, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan auranya. Dia bukan Kudo. Aku langsung menatap curiga pria itu, dan lihat dia berbicara padaku..

"Kau lama sekali Shiho."

Aku tidak mengenal suara itu, tapi aku mengenal aura itu. siapa dia?

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku? Kaito Kuroba, Pencuri."

"Kid?"

"Sssst, jangan keras-keras! Ini rahasia."

"Kenapa kau membuka penyamaranmu di depanku?" Aku semakin curiga.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau jalan dengan orang yang tidak jelas, makanya-"

"Menampilkan wujud asli dan memberitahuku nama aslimu bukan berarti kau sudah menjadi 'orang jelas' bagiku."

"Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan lebih saat pulang."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, aku bahkan telah bolos dari kuliahku." Katanya tersenyum menarik lenganku.

Hebatnya dia sukses membuat pipiku berwarna merah. Aku langsung menjawabnya sambil berusaha membuat pipiku kembali normal.

"A-Aku kan belum bilang iya."

Dia hanya tersenyum. Dan pipiku kembali memerah. Kenapa ini?

Saat dijalan dia mulai menjelaskan tentang dirinya, aku juga disuruh tutup mulut untuk tidak membongkar jati dirinya bahkan kepada Kudo ataupun sekedar memanggilnya KID. Anehnya aku malah mengangguk setuju. 'Jangan-jangan aku di hipnotis?' pikirku. Dia juga menceritakan kalau Dia satu kelas kuliah dengan Kudo.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kid maksudku Kaito terhenti aku melihatnya kemudian aku melihat ke arah matanya tertuju.

" Kudo!" seruku

"Kalian saling kenal, Miyano?" tanyanya padaku walaupun matanya masih tertuju sangat tajam pada Kaito.

"Ah.. itu." Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tapi kenapa harus bingung? Apa aku takut Kudo marah?

"Shiho, itu sepupuku. Aku baru tahu kalau dia anak paman Atsushi." Kata Kaito seakan mengetahui kepanikanku.

"Benarkah, kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Miyano punya sepupu?"

"Tentu saja, kami baru saja bertemu tadi."

"Jadi dia yang kau maksud tadi?" Kata Kudo dengan nada introgasi.

Aku yang sudah tahu kalau arah pembicaraan ini akan kacau, ya karena Kudo bukan orang yang bisa menahan rasa curiga.

"Kau ini kenapa Kudo?" tanyaku dengan tatapan jangan-ikut-campur!

"Ah, tidak. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu reuni kalian." Ucapnya dengan nada terpaksa sambil pergi kerumahnya.

**NORMAL's POV**

Shinichi akhirnya pergi dan tinggal lah Kaito dan Shiho berdua di depan rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Jadi kau tidak mengajak sepupumu ini untuk meminum secangkir kopi dirumahmu, eh?"

"Tidak akan."

"Seperti yang dapat di perkirakan, haha" katanya tertawa hambar

"Tadi kau bilang, kau tahu kalau aku Ai Haibara?" Ucapku tanpa memandangnya

"Ya, kita beberapa kali bertemu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberiku mawar ungu?"

Kaito terdiam. Shiho kemudian langsung meninggalkannya. Saat Shiho ingin membuka pintunya Kaito langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama untuk kedua kalinya padamu?"

Shiho langsung membalikkan padanya dan dilihatnya Kaito menatap lurus padanya. Kemudian seperti biasa Kaito menghilang dengan gumpalan asap pink.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu." Kata Shiho seraya memasuki rumahnya.

Shiho langsung merebahkan diri dikamarnya, dia langsung teringat kalu Shinichi tidak datang hari ini..  
'mungkin karena tadi ya?'.

'Ini semua karena pencuri itu, padahal dia hanya pencuri yang suka menipu dengan menyamar, masuk kerumahku, masuk ke laboratorium tanpa permisi, suka mengaku menjadi sepupuku, menarik tanganku tanpa persetujuan, dan memiliki senyum manis yang mampu membuatku melupakan Kudo dalam sekejap'. Tiba-tiba muka Shiho memerah. 'Arggh, sudahlah lupakan saja!'. Akhirnya Shiho memutuskan untuk segera mandi kemudian tidur.

**KAITO's POV**

Aku rasa aku akan disodori pertanyaan introgasi besok. Sebaiknya aku harus mengarangnya dari sekarang.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung melihat asistenku, Konosuke Jii…

"Kau kemana saja tuan muda? Nona Aoko mencarimu dari tadi."

"Aoko? Dia mencariku?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, besok aku ada mata kuliah." Jawabku datar

"Akhir-akhir ini anda seperti menjauh dari nona Aoko."

"Itu perasaan mu saja konosuke-san." Kataku seraya pergi

"Jangan-jangan anda jatuh cinta pada wanita lain"

Bruuuk! Aku tidak sengaja menabrak tembok…

"Aduh… Sakit sekali"

"Hmm, berarti memang benar."

"Hei, aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain itukan bukan urusanmu"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, semenjak Toichi-san pergi"

"Terserahmu sajalah." Aku langsung meninggalkan kakek tua itu dan Happy Sleeping! (A/N: pas banget aku ngerjainnya tengah malam).

**NORMAL's POV**

Akhirnya 3 hari berlalu begitu saja. Kaito tidak menjumpai Shiho, dia juga tidak berbicara dengan Shinichi. Perasaan Segan kah? Sampai suatu hari (kayak dongeng aja) di Kelas..

"Kuroba!"

"Kudo? Soal hari itu-"

"ah iya, maafkan aku soal kemarin."

'Si sombong Kudo meminta maaf?' pikir Kaito yang hampir saja disuarakan olehnya.

"Oh, itu tidak apa-apa." Kata Kaito kegirangan karena melihat pemadangan langka.

"Kau akan menemui Miyano hari ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tentu saja aku tidak akan membolos hari ini. Kau juga?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku ada kencan dengan pacarku, Ran"

"Kau punya pacar? Ku pikir kau menyukai 'sepupu'ku? Katanya dengan nada menyindir

"Err.. tentu saja tidak, aku kan pria setia."

"Benarkah?"

Shinichi kelabakan, untung saja Dosennya segera masuk.

Melihat tingkah teman skaligus rivalnya itu Kaito hanya tersenyum. (A/N: Padahal hatinya uda keiris loh.. xDD)

**SHIHO's POV**

Sudah waktunya pulang, aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan pintu luar tempatku bekerja..

"Hmm, kemana dia?" Tunggu dulu kenapa aku mencari? Apa karena kata-kata "Seorang pangeran harus menjemput tuan putri setiap hari"?

"Cih, Kudo yang berjanji untuk menjagaku selamanya saja tidak terlalu aku pedulikan,apa lagi kata-katanya.." ucapku, kemudian berjalan pulang.

Saat aku di depan rumah aku melihat seseorang tertidur didepan pintuku, ntah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa senang. Lalu aku menghampirinya dan mendekatkan wajahku ketelinganya.

"PENCURI!" teriakku dan otomatis manusia itu terbangun kelabakan.

"Mana pencurinya?" ucapnya kaget padaku

"Pencurinya ya kau sendiri, baka."

"Kau membuat telingaku pekak Shiho!"

"benarkah? Hmm, kupikir kau tidak akan berani muncul dihadapanku lagi.."

"Pasti tadi kau mencari-cariku ya? Haha.. Sayangnya aku tidak mungkin bolos jam terakhir setiap harinya."

"Aku tidak- tidak mencarimu.."

"Wah, aku terlalu banyak berharap sepertinya.."

'pencuri bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku bilang tidak tidak mencari.' Pikirku.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"menjemput tuan putri."

"terlambat, aku sudah sampai dirumah"

"Wah begitu ya, kalau begitu tujuan keduaku saja.."

"Apa?"

"Mengajakmu kecan ke Tropical land hari sabtu besok jam 6 sore."

"Aku tidak mau ikut. Aku mau istirahat, 1 minggu ini aku sudah capek."

"Ayolah bukannya justru semakin cocok kalau begitu? Jangan sampai aku datang mencurimu."

"Itu bukan ajakan namanya!"

"haha, Orang yang kau sukai sedang berkencan loh."

"Hah?"

"Kudo, jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu.. Soal mawar ungu itu lupakan saja."

**BLUSSSH! **Dia berubah menjadi sosok KID.

"Bye! Shiho-chan!"

**BLUSSH! **Asap pink muncul lagi

Hmm, dia kabur lagi.. Apa-apaan dia itu membawa nama Kudo.. aku langsung masuk kerumah, menunggu profesor yang akan segera datang.

**NORMAL's POV**

'Apa aku sebegitu bodohnya ya menyukai wanita berhati es yang tidak mungkin menyukaiku…' gumam Kaito

'Ah sudahlah, saatnya mencari Shinichi dan sedikit mengganggu kencannya dengan Mouri.'

-di sebuah restoran di tropical land-

"Selamat Malam Tuan, ini Bon pesanan anda." Kata pelayan restoran itu

"Terima kasih" kata Shinichi dan Ran.

Shinichi langsung membaca kertas itu, dibalik kertas Bon itu ternyata ada tulisan.

"Hahaha, ternyata Pencuri itu tetap pecundang yang tidak dapat mengundang tamu secara langsung" kata Shinichi

"Kau kenapa Shinichi?"

"Aku mendapat undangan Ran, dari Lupin zaman Heisei."

_-Datanglah ketempat kencan pertama mu di timur dari bumi yang berputar saat bola berada di atas bola-_

**To be continued**


End file.
